


We'll laugh about this one day

by MissBrunetteBarbie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Identity Porn, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/pseuds/MissBrunetteBarbie
Summary: Zatanna Zatara defies Batman, visits Gotham Academy and flirts with Dick Grayson. All in one day
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	We'll laugh about this one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/gifts).



> A small one-shot for the prompt "library" from the "Young Justice Bingo". And also, a very late Christmas gift for the lovely laifire who's the reason I signed up for this.  
> I hope you enjoy this, lau!

Zatanna really shouldn’t be here. She really, really shouldn’t. After all Batman himself had forbidden her, Conner and M’Gann from going to their school field trip in Gotham. In her defense, she would have listened to him if he had given her an actual reason, not just “Too dangerous”. 

Gotham may have been dangerous, but it wasn’t like they were going to the outskirts, but they were actually visiting Gotham Academy for the Rich and Pompous in some kind of “cultural exchange”. Yeah, right, cultural exchange between Happy Harbor High and Gotham Academy! Laughable.

To be honest, if the Bat hadn’t forbidden her, she wouldn’t have bothered to go. But the rebel teenager inside her couldn’t stand such a interdiction. Especially since staying home meant playing third wheel to M’Gann and Conner. Again.

She loved her friends, but they deserved some alone time. And she wanted to get away from Rhode Island, where she was reminded everyday she was basically an orphan and it was her own damned fault. 

Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, but she ruthlessly pushed them down. She was Zatanna Zatara, she wasn’t going to start crying out of nowhere just because she missed her father.

Zatanna decided to distract herself by listening to the tour guide, some Gothamite teacher who liked to praise his school:

“….. the security is the very best. Otherwise, we wouldn’t afford to have well-known public persons such as Dick Grayson, the ward of our resident billionare, Bruce Wayne…”

Agh, Bruce Wayne! Since coming to Gotham, Zatanna has heard his name being spoken way too often. The guy was a billionare, big deal! Skip to something more interesting, teach!

But he didn’t. Instead he decided to talk about the school architecture, using terms Zatanna hardly understood.

Ah, well, if this pompous guy wouldn’t tell them anything interesting, she could do some exploring on her own.

Not long before she started on one of the corridors, a redhead bumped into her, dropping all her books. Zatanna hurried to help pull her to her feet. 

“Sorry” both she and the redhead said at the same time, and, consecutively, burst into giggles. 

“I am Barbara Gordon” the girl introduced herself, dusting her skirt. “I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new?”

“No, I am here with the happy Harbor High. I just, um, decided to do some exploring on my own. I am Zatanna Zatara, by the way”

Barbara’s eyes lit up, like Christmas just came early:

“Zatara? Like Giovanni Zatara, the superhero?”

Zatanna nodded. Her father had made his identity public knowledge a long time ago, and Batman had seen no reason why they should hide her identity at Happy Harbor High, since a google search could easily blow it up.

“If you are interested in exploring some more you can come with me to the library. I have to meet a friend and bring him all these books”

Barbara made a grimace and reading the tile of the book she had picked from the floor, Zatanna understood why: “Advanced Trigonometry”. 

“Mathathlete” the redhead unserood her unspoken “Who the hell reads this?”

Zatanna nodded, and told Barbra to show her the way to the library.

***  
The library was… well, like any other libraries, with rows of books, students buzzing around and a stern-looking librarian. 

Barbara guided her to a table, where a small black-haired boy was engrossed in a book.

“Dick” Barbara called, and Zatanna blinked in surprise. What did the boy do to deserve the insult!

Yet, the teenager raised his head and nodded towards Barbara without a hint of anger. Only, when he saw Zatanna his face morphed into a expression of surprise.

“What…” 

Hs didn’t finish the question, sttutering and looking both flustered and confused. Barbara giggled, but introduced them to each other. 

“Dick, this is Zatanna Zatara. Zatanna, this is my friend, Dick Grayson. Don’t mind him, he always gets tonged-tied around pretty girls.”

Dick’s face had the shade of a tomato, but he did manage to say “Pleasure to meet you” without stuttering.

“Likewise” Zatanna responded, noting that, unlike Barbara, the boy did not ask her about her superhero father. 

Maybe he already recognized her, just like she had recognized him. Richard Grayson wasn’t as famous as Batman and Robin or as his foster father, Bruce Wayne, but he was still a well-known figure in Gotham and Zatanna had done her homework before coming here. She did not want to do something stupid and prove that Batman was right in forbidding her to come to the city.

“So, Zatanna, what brings you to our humble school?”

The magician snorted. Dick Grayson was almost as unsubtle as Robin when flirting. At the thought of the Boy Wonder, her cheeks became pink. Dick grinned satisfied, thinking her reaction was because of him. Barbara seemed to think the same:

“Don’t tell me you are actually falling for this!” 

“Babs” Dick cried, indignant, but both girls ignored him. 

He was cute when he was angry like this, so Zatanna couldn’t help herself and teased him:

“Not really, you are just as unsubtle when it comes to talking to girls like one of my friends?”

“Which friend?”

When he was genuinely curious, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, Zatanna noted. This looked adorable, too.

“Robin” 

Her simple answer had quite the effect: Barbara started coughing, presumably to disguise her laugh, while Dick’s jaw dropped.

“Rr-Robin?” he was back to stuttering now. “Wow, he is one of my favorite superheroes, so thanks”

Zatanna offered him a flirty smile. 

“It wasn’t exactly a compliment, because, trust me, Robb is quite quirky when you get to know him, but you are very welcome”

Then on impulse, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Dick’s face became redder than ever, and Zatanna wondered why Barbara was uncharacteristically silent, only to discover she had left them alone. Dick seemed to have noticed too, for his smile became mischievous:

“Say, Zatanna, would you like to go to the cinema together after school is over? I heard there’s a new interesting movie…”

He trailed off at her sad expression.

“I am sorry, but by the time you finish classes, I’ll most likely be on my way to Rhode Island. Maybe another day”

He didn’t seem as heartbroken as she had expected. And here she had thought she had made a lasting impression on him.

“Ah, well, if you promise it will be another time…”

“I do” Zatanna answered sincerely.

“Well, then I have to go to class. Have fun exploring the school. There are some interesting things around here” he told her quizzically. 

“Goodbye, Dick!”

Zatanna started to live the library, too, but before she could , Dick put his arm around her neck. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just took a selfie.

“We’ll laugh about this one day”

And with this mysterious statement, he just vanished. What a weird kid, Zatanna thought fondly.


End file.
